parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Burns (paranormal investigator)
Patrick Burns (born 1968) is an American paranormal investigator, best known as star of the TruTV (formerly Court TV) series Haunting Evidence. He is the founder of the popular website Ghost Hounds, which in 2001 was featured in an Emmy award-winning Turner documentary "Interact Atlanta - 'Ghost Hounds'". Burns is also the organizer and director of Ghostock, a paranormal investigators convention held twice annually in Savannah, Georgia and is a professional photographer through Patrick Burns Photography. Biography Burns was born September 29, 1968, the youngest of four boys, in Highland Park, Illinois and grew up in Cary, Illinois, where he graduated Cary-Grove Community High School in 1987. After graduating high school, Burns enrolled in Columbia School of Broadcasting radio announcing curriculum. After completing the course of study, he worked in radio for a number of years. Burns says that he had an uneventful childhood, with no exposure to paranormal activities, aside from what he read in books, until he was 18, at which time he began observing unusual phenomena. Several years later, while living in northern Wisconsin, he heard from some friends about the Paulding Spook Light that appears nightly on a desolate road near the town of Watersmeet, Michigan in the upper peninsula region. Burns states that he briefly investigated, and quickly determined that it was being caused by distant car headlights and tail lights - the highway wrapped around and was exposed through the trees where it crossed a hill about 5 miles away, however the encounter was inspiration to pursue a career as a paranormal investigator. Burns is a frequent speaker at Dragon*Con, and goes by the handle Ghostgeek in the paranormal community. He lectures extensively across the United States at various paranormal conferences throughout the year, and at universities during the month of October. In October 2010, his first book was published by Houghton Mifflin Harcourt entitled, The Other Side: A Teen's Guide To Ghost Hunting And The Paranormal, co-authored with young adult author, Marley Gibson, and Dave Schrader from Darkness Radio and the Travel Channel's Paranormal Challenge. He is an professional photographer and shoots exclusively in infrared light.http://patrick-burns.net online gallery Burns is married to author Marley Gibson and the two of them currently travels the USA full-time in their RV motor home as an event speakers. He is the father of two sons. References * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/ajc10-31-05.pdf "Ghost hunter lured by spectral voice", October 31, 2005, Atlanta Journal-Constitution] * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/gdp10-31-03.htm "Ghost Hounds dig up stories behind some local hauntings", October 31, 2003, Gwinnett Daily Post] * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/mno10-30-05.pdf "Ghost Hounds focus on Centenary home", October 30'th, 2005, Florence Morning News] * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/nro-10-31-03.htm "Ghosts on Speed Dial", October 31'st, 2003, National Review Online] * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/abh-10-31-04.htm "Ghost Hunt", October 31'st, 2004, Athens Banner-Herald] * [http://www.ghosthounds.com/press/print/ctp-10-26-04.htm "A Ghost is Found", October 26'th, 2004, Chattanooga "The Pulse"] * "Ghost on the Menu", October 31, 2003, CNN External links * * Patrick Burns official site * Patrick Burns Photography * Ghost Hounds official website * Burns' Dragon*Con bio Category:Paranormal investigators Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:People from Highland Park, Illinois Category:Living people Category:American television personalities Category:1968 births